gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
India Wilson
India Ariella Wilson is a fictional character in JamesonOTP's fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She is a foreign exchange student from England and is an antagonist in New Directions. She pretty much fills the Santana role in the fan fiction, mostly a trouble starter, but sometimes a good person. She made her debut in "Two of Hearts." India spent most of her time as a villain within New Directions, always starting drama for her own entertainment but when important, she can be a good person. She was a member of Glee Club and also the Cheerios, where she was co-captain with Rose Mitchell. Her nemesis, Hallie Grace, was also a Cheerio, much to her dismay. In "Rhythm Nation", India was expelled from McKinley High, and doesn't appear again until the season finale where she appears with the West Chelsea Songbirds, competing and eventually winning Internationals. She is portrayed by Gossip Girl ''star Leighton Meester. Personality India was born and raised with a silver spoon in her mouth. She comes from money and thinks money can get her whatever she wants. She even tried to buy her way into New Directions, but got in on her talent. She bought her way onto the Cheerios, not even having to try out. India wants what she wants and doesn't cope well with not getting her way. She's a rich, spoil brat and a snob. She loves to rub her Brittish accent in everyone's face, thinking it makes her more cultured, and thus better than everyone else. This doesn't mesh well with Nicole Martin, who is also from England, but due to her time in America, has learned to use an American accent. India is a sexually promiscuous maneater known to break hearts, wreck homes, and chew boys up and spit them out. She is not above using one to get her way, going as far as to try to use Miles for his popularity and dating Evan to become popular. India is a self made Queen Bee and carries herself with arrogance and undeserved sense of accomplishment. She loves to remind people that she is the HBIC at McKinley. This however doesn't mesh well with any of the other girls, especially Rose, Nicole, and Hallie. Before Glee: The Next Generation All that is known so far about India is that she is from Chelsea, West London, England. Her family is rich and she is a foreign exchange student, which is something she didn't want. It can be assumed her parents forced her into the foreign exchange program, perhaps hoping it would change her for the better. India was also the Queen Bee at her old school, an unnamed all girls boarding school. India In Season 1 "Two of Hearts" In "Two of Hearts," India makes her debut, having transferred to McKinley as a foreign exchange student from England. Immediately upon arriving, she decides McKinley needs a Queen Bee and she's perfect for the job. She decides to date a popular guy and use him for a popularity boost, but Miles, the guy she sets her eyes on, is not interested due to his crush on Bella. Then, India decides to join Glee Club and Cheerios to help boost her popularity. She offers to buy her way into New Directions, but Will declines. He gives her the chance to audition. She sings "A Thousand Miles" while playing one of the purple pianos, impressing Will and securing her a spot as New Direction's 14th member. India convinces Sue to let her buy her way into the Cheerios, not even auditioning. Sue agrees, happy to have India footing the bill for her newly restored (and then some) Cheerios budget. "Invitationals" In this episode, India has found her position as Queen Bee. All she needs is a boyfriend. She finds just that in Evan Marx, who she believes will boost her popularity and help her keep her position. She flaunts her popularity in the faces of Nicole, Rose, and John, who are disgusted with the new Ice queen and king. She sings "Popular", much to the dismay of the rest of New Directions. The club on the whole is not impressed by her undermining performance, but Mr. Schue says that she is just expressing herself through music. In the green room before the performance, Chastity Vega visits New Directions. India notice's Hallie's uncomfortable looks and chases after her. Chastity reveals that she is Hallie's former schoolmate from the Holy Name of the Mother Academy. According to Chastity, Hallie left the school because she got pregnant and gave birth to twins. India decides to use this knowledge to mess with Hallie, and she spreads the story around the school. Hallie confronts India in the hallway, but India blows it off, cooly calling Hallie a liar and a slut. Evan joins India, defending her against Jaxon's accusations. Later, New Directions perform "Surefire Winnners" but Evan and India sit out. "This Is Halloween" "My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe" "Don't Turn Around" "The Most Magical Music On Earth" Songs Solos Season One: #'A Thousand Miles' (Two of Hearts) #'Popular' (Invitationals) #'My Boyfriend's Back' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) #'Santa Baby (Gimme Gimme Gimme) ' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) #'Cooties' ((It's) Hairspray) #'The New Girl In Town' ((It's) Hairspray) #'Selfish' (Sing-Off) Season Two: #'Popular (Wicked)' (Popular) #'F*** You (Forget You)' (Gold Forever) Season Four: #Colors of the Wind (Barcelona Beat) #DNA (Barcelona Beat) NYADA Years: #I Wanna Love You Forever ''(Secrets) Duets Season One: #'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' (Rose)'' (''Don't Turn Around) #'Beat It' (John)'' (''Heal the World) #'Does He Love You' (Bella)' ''' (''Ignorance) #'Fabulous' (Nicole)' ''' (''Summer Love Season Two: #'Misery Business' (Bella)' (''High School Never Ends)' #'If U Seek Amy/3'' (Evan) (''It's Britney, Bitch)' #'Vanity (Sugar Motta) (''Duets Deux)'' NYADA Years: #I Saw Him First (Evan) (Fame) #Everybody Talks'' (Miles) (Parenthood)'' #Hey Stephen'' (Evan) (Secrets)'' Solos (In A Group): Season One: #We Built This City' (Two of Hearts) ''(with John, Kevin, Hallie, Honey, & Evan) #'Unwritten' (Invitationals) (with Breezy, Hallie, Nicole & Honey) #'The Monster Mash' (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, Honey, Hallie & Nicole) #'Tonight, Tonight '(Don't Turn Around) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, Miles, Nicole, Breezy, John, Bella, Honey, Rose, Lucas & Hallie) #'The Circle of Life' (The Most Magical Music On Earth) (with Nicole, John, Bella & Lucas) '' #'My Only Wish This Year' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) ''(with Brittany, Honey, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Rose & Bella) #'Call It What You Want' (Love Conquers All) (with Bella, John, Miles, Hallie & Lucas) #'Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now' ((It's) Hairspray: Part II) (with James, Bella, Hallie, Rose & Honey) #'Glamorous' (Pretty In Pink) (with Quinn & Miles) #'LDN' (LDN) (with Miles, Breezy, Dillon, Declan, Jaxon & Nicole) #'Cheers (Drink To That)' (LDN) (with Honey, Miles, James, Nicole, Dillon, Breezy & John) Season Two: #'Stick To the Status Quo' (High School Never Ends) (with James, Nicole, John, and Miles) #'Goodbye '(Goodbye) (with Hallie, Bella, Honey, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, James, Nicole & Lucas) #'Piece Of Me '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with Chuck, X, Hallie, Honey, Claude, Rose & Dillon) #'Womanizer '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with India, Jaxon & Hallie) *'Lady Marmalade ('Popular) ''(with Karina, Jennifer, Natasha, Lana and Scarlett)'' *'We Will Rock You/I Love Rock N' Roll/Beverly Hills ('Mash It Up!)' ''(with Lana, Natasha, Adam, Scarlett, Samantha and Karina) *Hell On Heels (Yee-Haw)' ''(with Lana and Natasha) Appearance 11.jpg blair_gossipgirl.jpg Inspiration-of-May-Leighton-Meester_-Blair-Waldorf-6.jpg India.jpg India2.jpg India3.jpg|India in "Rocking Around The Christmas Tree" India5.jpg India6.jpg India7.jpg IndiaAtStix.jpg India9.jpg IndiaAtProm.PNG India10.jpg India11.jpg India12.jpg India14.jpg India15.jpg India16.jpg India17.jpg India18.jpg India19.jpg India20.jpg Vegas1.jpg|"Vegas" Vegas.jpg|"Vegas" Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Foreign Students Category:Former New Directions Members